


Not So Innocent Afterall

by TheSmellOfOldBooks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm adamant that Viktor is better with k, I'm bad with tags, M/M, Not so innocent yuuri, Yuuri with everybody basically, but they're definitely talking about sec, i spelt sex wrong wtf, there's no actual sex, they are talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfOldBooks/pseuds/TheSmellOfOldBooks
Summary: Everybody thinks Yuuri has no sex life, that he's just an innocent little piggy. They are so wrong.orYuuri gets exposed (lmao)





	

It was only a day before the wedding, a day before Viktor can finally call Yuuri his husband. Initially, they were going to to do the whole bachelor’s party ordeal but after realising they have the exact same circle of friends, they decided to scrap it and just have a little gathering. So now gathered in the cosy restaurant were no less than the top figure skaters of the world. They were getting quite a bit of attention but none of them minded it. They were too caught up in the happy atmosphere to be annoyed. Everything was going smoothly, peaceful conversations taking place.

Well, peaceful conversations until Chris mentioned, “So, Viktor Nikiforov married, huh? Thought I’d never see the day.” Phichit couldn’t help but tease Yuuri a bit, “Same for Yuuri. I thought he would never get over his Viktor obsession and settle down but I guess he didn’t need to.” Yuuri’s cheeks coloured as he made an affronted sound, looking quite funny as he struggled and failed to find an appropriate reply. Then Yuri decided to pipe in, “Well I guess Katsudon’s finally going to lose his v-card then.” 

Chris waved his hand, “Please, he lost it ages ago.” Suddenly everybody’s attention was on him. Viktor asked voice laced with suspicion, “And how would you know that?” In the corner, Yuuri’s eyes widened as he let out a mortified squeak, “Chris n-!” Chris cut him off, “It was a few days before the Sochi Grand Prix. We bumped into each other, talked for a bit, decided we were both kind of horny and went back to the hotel for a quick round.” Everybody’s jaw dropped. 

Yuuri was about to say something when Phichit interrupted, “Yuuri, I thought you said you didn’t sleep with anybody after me?” Yuuri’s face grew redder as the attention now switched to Phichit. Viktor asked in disbelief, “You as well? What’s your story?” Yuuri attempted to prevent Phichit from answering but it was to no avail, Phichit replied, “You know how we were roommates in Detroit, right? So we both took pole dancing lessons and since we did have to practice quite frequently, we both agreed to install a pole in our flat. So one day I was just showing Yuuri my routine when he jumped me and well things escalated from there.” 

Yuuri blurted out, “That was so not how it happened.” Before realising he basically volunteered more details, his hands flew to his mouth but it was too late. The words were out and all eyes were on him. He had no choice but to continue, “You were pole dancing, yes but then you gave me a come hither before crawling over and giving me a lap dance. Of course I would jump you, how could I not? And to be fair I told you the ‘didn’t sleep with anybody after you’ thing before I went with Seun- Shit!” Now everybody’s eyes were as big as saucers. Victor made a sound of protest, “Seunggil as well?! Come on! Okay Seunggil, spill.”

Seunggil’s description wasn’t very good, it was lacking in every aspect really, “Korea. Rink. Bathroom.” This got Chris excited, “Oh my God Yuuri, in public? Talk, now.” Yuuri sighed, praying that the floor would swallow him, “I went to Korea with Yuuko to watch this concert. Since we were going to be there for awhile I decided to get some skating in and I bumped into Seunggil a the rink. We talked for a bit, critiquing each others technique, then we found out that we both absolutely loved dogs. Seunggil offered to show me his dog so we agreed and went to go grab a shower. Then in the locker room, we started stripping for the shower and Seunggil is hot, okay. So I jumped him, we fucked and then we went to go see his dog.” 

Chris was on his feet now, giving a standing ovation as other patrons looked over at him, wondering what was going on. Of course then JJ had to pipe in, contributing even though he really didn’t have to, “Actually, Yuuri and I made out before.” At this, Yuri spat out his drink, “What?! Katsudon, don’t you have standards?!” Yuuri spluttered, “Of course I do! It’s not my fault that his lips looked particularly tasty when covered in maple syrup. It was Canadian maple syrup as well, god tier maple syrup.” Now the whole table was laughing, except for JJ. He was just slightly upset that Yuuri seemed to have been aiming for the maple syrup instead of him.

Viktor sighed, “Well, anybody else have any confessions?” He was quite torn actually, on one hand, he was upset that he couldn’t be Yuuri’s first but on the other hand these stories were quite entertaining and also to be fair he has slept with a fair share of people as well. It wouldn’t be fair for him to be upset when Yuuri was just being a normal young adult. Leo raised his hand, “Made out with him. It was sort of an accident, though. I mean the way it was initiated was an accident but the rest of it was all very deliberate.” 

Yuuri smashed his head onto the table, “Shit. Leo, don’t remind me of that.” Viktor tilted his head, curiosity taking over, “What happened?” Leo laughed, “Yuuri was going out of the toilet while I was heading in. We both knocked into each other and our lips hit. Then we had that cliche back away moment before smashing our lips back together and started going at it. It was slightly awkward after though since I still sorta had to pee and all.” Yuuri groaned, “Why on Earth did you bring that up. It was so embarrassing, on my behalf at least. I bumped into him because I was too busy looking at my phone and then I totally assaulted him right after that when he was bursting for the toilet.” 

At this, the whole table burst into chuckles and giggles, picturing the quirky scene in their heads. After that, the conversation started fading back to normal events. Just before the topic completely left the table though, Guang Hong couldn’t help but add, “He kissed me before as well. No tongue or anything, just a peck. Said I was too cute or something.” At this Yuuri’s eyes brightened, “Oh my God, yes. Guang Hong was so cute that day. He had this hoodie with a teddy bear hood on and he was just walking around clutching a small teddy to his chest. He was adorable I couldn’t deny myself just a small peck. Wait I have pictures of him from that day. I almost stalked him just to fangirl but I, unfortunately, had to practice.” 

And so with that the conversation completely shifted, Yuuri now dominating the whole thing. Pictures of Guang Hong were passed around. Each person squealed as the photo reached them, not believing how cute a single person could be. Leo wrapped his arm tighter around the boy when Chris started making kissy faces at him. Leo glared, and in a sniff said, “he wasn’t mine before but he is now, back off.” Inspired, Viktor did something similar, but more extreme. He started off with, “Same here. You guys better not forget those memories of Yuuri because you’re not getting a second taste. The only person who gets to taste Yuuri now is me.” Then he ended with a heated make out scene, offending many of the other patrons.

The whole table stared at the pair Yuri started making noises of disgust as Phichit and Chris grabbed their phones. Guang Hong and Leo covered their eyes while Seunggil and Otabek gave close to no reaction, only a slight blush tinting their cheeks. And JJ, well, he started making out with his fiance too. No one was really sure whether it was his way of joining in or his attempt of one-upping the Nikiforov-Katsuki pair. Five minutes later, Viktor and Yuuri came up for air, faces flushed from the heat. This was a night all of them would remember, both because it was memorable and because the pictures Phichit and Chris absolutely broke the internet.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this sucks or has mistakes in it. I'm writing this at midnight when there's school tomorrow and I feel like dying, what is wrong with me oh my god. I really need to set my priorities straight. But yeah I got this idea and I was like let's write. So hope you liked it?


End file.
